


Messing Around

by Yaushibee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, thats it, they get hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaushibee/pseuds/Yaushibee
Summary: The job was easy enough.. watch over some crusty old wizard's potion shop overnight and don't touch anything. Maybe Lucy should have been more concerned about the last condition considering her partner's destructive tendencies but nah. They had this in the bag.Based off some recent drawings I did.





	Messing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Drawings can be seen [here](https://yaushie.tumblr.com/post/187874215469/). Thanks for reading!

Lucy liked to think she had pretty good self-control. At least she did until earlier this evening when she had let her desires get the best of her.

Frowning, she looked away from the pile of broken glass and spilled elixir to her partner. He had the sense to look sheepish when he met her gaze, not that she could exactly be mad at him. After all, she shouldered half the blame for this.

This being the 100,000 jewels potion that was now seeping into the worn hardwood. She could already feel the oncoming headache for when they would have to give an explanation to their client how one of his most expensive potions had ended up all over the floor. It would be an explanation heavily laced with little white lies at that because she'd sooner die of embarrassment than tell the old man what had really happened.

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she recalled what had led to this.

They had simply been chatting, with Natsu leaning against the far wall and her resting most of her weight an old wooden table cluttered with various papers and books. The mission was simple enough: watch over the client's potion shop overnight while he was out of town and make sure no thieves broke in.

Lucy herself had insisted on taking this mission because it sounded easy and like a nice reprieve from the usual caliber of the jobs they would take. Natsu had agreed as soon as she told him there would be no rides on transportation involved. Even the pay was good. What she hadn't anticipated though was just how boring it would be having to sit around for hours and “not touch anything,” a firm order that had been mostly directed at Natsu. 

"I wish I had brought a book or something." She had said, gazing at the frosted glass window, tinted orange from the setting sun.

"Hey, you wanted this."

She turned away from the waning sunlight to Natsu. "I'm surprised _you're_ not dying of bored right now."

“I’m VERY bored.”

“Oh?”

“But I’m on my best behavior because that crusty old geezer gave me the creeps.”

Lucy let out a laugh. “I hardly think he could hold up in a fight against you.”

“Hell no but who knows what he could do with any of these.” He jerked his head towards a shelf lined with bottles upon bottles of variously colored liquids, all meticulously labeled but sloppily arranged. 

“What, afraid one of them will turn you into a frog?” She teased.

“_That_ would be awesome.” He grinned and she laughed again. There was a lull in conversation, where Lucy had looked back towards the window as if it could provide some form of entertainment that it previously hadn’t and Natsu shifted his position against the wall, until an idea came to her.

“Hey, wanna play a game?”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “What kind of game?” 

“A staring contest.”

Natsu snorted.

“What, you don’t want to?” She mock pouted.

He pushed away from the wall to stand directly in front of her. “No, you’re on.” A determined smirk played on his lips and she matched it. 

“Then on three...” She counted down, keeping her eyes screwed shut until she hit one and met his stare. Seconds passed with neither of them faltering, the dimming light of the room giving them both an advantage.

A clock somewhere among the organized chaos of the room ticked on and Lucy’s eyes had began to water. Thankfully, Natsu was the first to relent, a palm pressing into his eyes as soon as he looked away. Lucy thrilled at the small triumph. Usually he was the one to win these.

“Best two out of three?” She asked, tilting her head to catch his gaze.

He frowned, staring at her a long moment before a playful glint sparked in his eyes. “OK.” 

She didn’t like that look. It usually spelled trouble but whether it was the boredom or something else, she willingly played into it and began to count down again. Before she reached one, Natsu had taken a step closer to her, closing what was already a small distance between them. She gulped as he leaned even closer, his hands coming to rest on the table either side of her. He grinned and her eyes moved to catch the motion.

She cursed under her breath.

“So that’s how you’re going to play this?”

“Refs out so anything is fair.” He responded, referring to Happy who had opted to sit the job out. 

Lucy noticed the way Natsu hadn’t moved away and held back a smirk. Oh, two could play this game. “Time for the tie breaker.” She said, inching closer to him so that their chests were nearly touching. She could feel the heat rolling off of him, the arms at her side gripping the table tighter as she smiled coyly at him.

“You ready?”

Natsu nodded mutely, the previous spark in his eye replaced with something else.

“Three...”

She inched even closer, their noses brushing.

“Two...” 

Her hands grazed the flat of his stomach exposed by his open vest and she knew she was pushing it with how he shuddered at her touch.

“One—”

His mouth was on hers before she could even finish the countdown, his hands lifting to latch onto her hips and tug her the final distance to him. Her own hands snaked around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

She pulled back, barely having a second to catch a breath before his lips were on her again. His touch was searing. 

“Is this a tie?” She asked after a moment, her hands greedily pushing his vest off his shoulders. He only let go of her hips long enough to toss it aside, then moved to roam his hands up and down her sides.

He shook his head slowly. “No, the game’s just changed.”

“Oh. In that case...” 

She pulled his scarf off, tossing it onto the table before pressing hot kisses along his jawline, down his neck. His breath caught when her lips brushed against his scar, her hand passing over the one on his abdomen. She began to work her way back up to his mouth when he pulled away from her, his hands shifting to her bottom to lift her to sit on the table fully.

Lucy had all of a second to wonder if maybe they shouldn’t go any further while in their creepy employer’s home before he was kissing her again, hard. With each press of his lips, Natsu’s body leaned more and more over her until her elbows hit the table and she could feel the stack of papers below her shifting under her weight. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear the stern warning of the old man about touching his things but as Natsu’s hands began roaming along her thighs, she found it easy to ignore the voice. 

Her arms weaved around his neck again, pushing off the table to kiss him deeper. The action pulled a growl from him and she felt her heart pound harder. Without resistance he pressed her back against the table, one hand finding its way under her crop top and the other resting beside her head. He shifted more weight to that hand and suddenly they were both slipping forward, the book and papers sliding off the table followed by a terrifying shattering noise.

They shared a wide-eyed look, recollection of there being not just books and papers on the table but a potion bottle as well coming back to her with crystal clarity. 

“Is it bad?” She asked in a whisper as he peaked over the edge of the table.

Natsu grimaced. “Uh..” 

Reluctantly, she rolled onto her side under Natsu’s weight to assess the damage herself and sucked in a breath at the sight of the mess. “Shit.”

Natsu’s hand brushed against her shoulder, pulling her out of the memory and she sighed. He was still half on top of her and at her attention, he finally stood up, pulling her up to sit upright. 

She silently assessed him, his mussed hair and half-dressed state, coated in a fine sheen of sweat. She felt her heart pound and knew that it was really just that she had no self-control when it came to _him_.

“We’re in so much trouble.” She laughed humorlessly.

“At least we can take him if he tries to fight us?” Natsu offered. 

“Unless he turns you into a frog.” 

Natsu sobered at that. “You really think he would?”

Lucy shook her head, the question pulling a genuine laugh from her. “I guess we’ll find out.”


End file.
